Expressions
by clear-skyz
Summary: There exists a thing the oh so genius Uchiha doesn't really comprehend and Sai is there to share the wisdom. Well, as much as he can, anyway.


**Expression**

"_Okay..._" Sai really didn't know whether he should be astonished or laughing his behind off at the sight before him. "..._maybe_ realism _isn't_ your style..."

He and Sasuke were sitting next to each other in Sai's living room, Sasuke being impressed by Sai's paintings and sketches. The younger was a bit embarrassed at the praise coming from _Uchiha Sasuke_, no less, and waved it off saying that it wasn't really that great. Sasuke gave him a look, and to prove his point, he had Sai give him a sheet of paper and a brush. Which led them to this situation.

"No shit Sherlock." Sasuke gave him a pointed look laughing at himself and focusing back on the _thing_ staring at them from the sheet of paper.

"Alright, you really _suck_ at realism." Sai still debated about his reaction while Sasuke fought tears of amusement. "But seriously, realism isn't the only way in art - there are countless others-"

"And I probably suck at all of them." Sasuke interrupted earning a playful elbow from Sai. "Seriously, _I_ don't have a clue what this should represent, why and how should anyone else?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you." Sai tilted his head to the left at the..._whatever it was_... "One of the ways is called _abstract art_ - one that does not have defined forms."

"It's emotional art - you express your inner world in colors and vague shapes. Not real objects."

Sasuke looked at him for a few seconds. "So that's why you stick to realism..." He snorted at the end earning yet another playful elbow in his ribs.

Sai glanced at Sasuke and seeing him almost deep in thought over his _work of art_ an idea struck him. He stood up, leaving Sasuke in the living room and went into the next room where he shuffled through some boxes until he found what he was looking for. A small smile found it's place on his lips as he stood up, carrying the box back with him to the living room.

Sasuke looked up from the top of the coffee table as Sai sat across him holding a box in his hands before he put it down.

"What's that?" The older teen couldn't help but ask, his curiosity taking the better of him.

"You'll see..." He said while reaching into the box. He pulled out six small pots of paint and set them on the table. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

The other brow curved up as well as Sai dipped his finger into the miniature pot, using his finger as a brush. The older teen then focused his eyes on the painted tip of his nose when Sai tapped it with a colorful finger.

"_So you say I don't express myself..._" Sai whispered, a daring gleam in his dark eyes.. He glanced at the other once more before he focused on the drawing Sasuke made and began lining it out, adding colors to the black ink.

The obsidian eyed teen just watched silently as the painter did his work. Not long after, he was finished.

It looked much better, Sasuke concluded as he leaned closer - much, much better.

"...alright, you do express yourself..." He sighed. "...in paint..." He added which confused Sai.

"I was always better in this kind of expression..." Sai said. "You know I'm not that well with words or being social in general."

"You're better now..."

"Thanks to you and Dickless..." Sai said, face straight, which made Sasuke smirk. "Well, more _you_ than Dickless, as absurd as it may seem..."

It really was absurd how Sasuke, being an Uchiha and all what comes with it, was much better in explaining things to Sai than Naruto (or anyone else in that matter). Not that he minded.

No...he _definitely _didn't mind it.

After contemplating a bit (and waiting for Sai to return the box), he got an idea. He rose from the couch and followed Sai to the bathroom where the younger washed his hands from the paint.

He felt arms encircling his waist as warm water poured onto his hands, as well as a head leaning on his shoulder. He felt warmth coming from the male behind him, making him want to lean into it.

His eyes fell closed as Sasuke pulled his collar down a bit and began placing small kisses on the nape of his neck, _slowly__...__gently_, getting them both lost in the feeling. He loved how Sai's skin burned on his lips as he began sucking lightly all the while letting his hands feel his skin as he slipped them under his shirt...yet not going any further than the small space directly above the rim of Sai's pants.

..._close__...__warm__...__intimate..._

Sai couldn't help but feel how blood streamed to his face, making him feel light headed and pleasantly dizzy. He went completely lax in the others arms and didn't even notice it until Sasuke lifted him and pulled him into the bed room.

_...Slow warm kisses be__coming__ engulfing hot..._

Goose bumps appeared on his skin as his back came in touch with the cool white cotton quilt on the bed contrasting the hot sensation in front. His ears were filled with the pleasant sound of rustling fabric, his skin graced with the soothing feeling as it came off...and it made him all the more sensitive as his eyes followed Sasuke get on top of him, with the same glazed eyes he _knew_ he also had.

A small tentative kiss placed itself on burning pouting lips.

Breaking...

..._connecting again..._

_...and with every connection it became deeper...more passionate...taunting__ - __demanding._

A soft moan made its way from pale lip as the older male left them to get to his neck, sliding his fingers into silk coal strands gently, sending Sai's senses into overdrive. The feeling was indescribable, so warm, so gentle, yet it held a mild possessiveness and sense of protection Sai never thought he'd..._experience..._

Sai's face was graced with a beautiful light blush, yet his skin burned intensively when Sasuke lost himself in small licks and gentle sucks he placed on Sai's neck. He moaned loudly as Sasuke's fingers trailed down his bare torso, and sides, making him shudder involuntarily at how his fingers only ghosted over his skin, much like tidal waves gently lapping the shore, never really touching him.

There were neither thoughts nor words, just pure conversations of touch and feeling, nips and kisses, gasps and moans.

The moment they connected, Sasuke shattered whatever was left of his and Sai's control as he began to move in a strong deep manner. All Sai could comprehend was white, _he was lost in it_, with an occasional glimpse of dark bangs filling his vision when Sasuke leaned in, to drown those teasing lips into fiery kisses and pale skin in hickey's that were bound to appear after this.

Right in the midst of the intimate act, a very strong emotion wrecked it's way through his veins, boiling blood in it's path, coming out - as a strangled scream when his body arched up strongly; as tears in the corner of his artistic black pools when his arms held onto that muscular back and neck driving him mad with satisfaction and pleasure.

They both went blind for a long moment when reaching completion - _falling even deeper into that pure white._

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Lying on his side afterwards, the eyes of the older fixed on the younger one, deeply asleep.

For some reason, a thought struck him in a flash and he pulled the cover over Sai's shoulders as the younger sighed contently in his sleep.

* * *

Ahem. Yes. This escalated rather quickly.

Feel free to share your opinion on it. :)


End file.
